The Point of a Knife
by unknown angel rae
Summary: 1st D N Angel Fic... 'The guy was two years older than him, at 19, and held quite a bit of an advantage, he was tall, pretty muscular, had brown hair and eyes, and an angellike face that Krad knew was only a façade.' Chapter 4 is finally up!
1. Prologue

The Point of a Knife - Prologue

unknownangel

A/N: Hey everyone. I know this is short but I came up with it just like half an hour ago so it's not finished. This is the prologue but I'm gonna wait till I get some reviews before I decide to continue it. My first D N Angel one so I hope you enjoy!

Okay…thanx for the reviews…well to the ones that gave them, nah j/k. thanks for reading and well, rereading. I didn't want to give you two small chapters so I combined them. Don't worry you'll see where it picks up… well hope you like it!

* * *

He drew in a quick sharp breath before he smiled sadly at his left arm. The knife he held in his right was trembling with his hand. As small droplets of blood trickled out of his body and down his arm he watched apprehensively. With a soft thud the knife dropped to the carpeted floor and the mesmerized teen touched the slit in his fair, scarred skin. Seconds turned into minutes then he was forced back into reality as he started feeling light- headed. He walked slowly into his bathroom which was connected to his room; he turned on the faucet then let the cold water wash away the red liquid.

The water was turned off and the teen grabbed a bandage just for occasions like this; he opened the package then placed the bandage carefully over the soon to be scar. A clock in the hallway outside his room chimed midnight as he made his way back to his room. He lay on his soft bed staring at the dark ceiling. Sheets rustled as he moved slowly under them before turning onto his side to sleep. Moonlight shone brightly into the room and a single tear fell from his golden eyes.

An intense beam of sunlight hit the sleeping teen just as his alarm started. His tired golden eyes opened slowly to see his neat and clean room. He sighed before picking himself up and moving off the bed to stand while shutting the annoying object up. Arms rose up, one slightly bent, in a stretch before he made his way to his bathroom. He was going to a new school today, his younger brother's public school. When his brother had told him he'd changed schools for him he was overjoyed, on the inside only of course. The private school he'd gone to…well let's just say he didn't exactly have very good…memories from there.

When he was finished getting ready for his first day he went down stairs and waited for his brother. At the kitchen table he sat and watched out the window. His long blonde hair was up in a ponytail and he wore the school uniform. After waiting for half an hour his brother finally showed. He also wore the school uniform. He blew blue bangs out of his eyes, put his glasses on then motioned for his brother to go. The two brothers then proceeded to walk to school.

* * *

A/N(Here's where it starts up again) 

The class quieted as the teacher walked in with the new student. There were a few whispers from some students, girls were giggling quietly, blushing, and making comments like, 'He's cute!', 'Wow! He's so hot!', or 'Oh my! Look at his _eyes_ aren't they gorgeous!'. The teen at the front of the room stared at the wall in the back of the room, he didn't exactly like starting a new school but, this school was better than the last one; at least now he got a chance at life in a normal school.

"Quiet everyone!" the teacher said loudly, the class quieted, well almost everyone did.

"I'm here!" someone yelled as they slammed open then door. The class laughed when the person stepped in. The boy was tall, wore the school uniform of course, had violet hair and eyes, and also had a smirk on his face.

"Dark you're late again!"

"I know I am, but I have a perfectly good reason this time, wanna hear it?" he asked, that smirk still glued to his face. The teacher sighed.

"I'm sure you do," said the teacher and as Dark opened his mouth to speak, "But I don't want to hear it. As your punishment you will show our new student around the school and help him to his classes."

"But-"

"No buts, now sit down!" Dark went to his seat then slumped down into it.

"Now back to what I was going to say. Everyone please welcome our new student Krad Hikari. I expect you all to be nice and make him feel welcome." Some people in the class, mostly girls, said 'hi' to him.

"Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" Krad shook his head.

"Okay, you can sit behind Dark," said the teacher. Krad made his way over to the desk then sat down in it. Dark turned around.

"Hi! The name's Dark," he said. Krad looked up at him with emotionless eyes before he looked back down. Dark turned back around angrily.

'_What a creep…well I guess it makes sense I mean look at his brother…creepy boy 1 and 2…yay…'_ thought Dark sarcastically before he turned to look out the windows and tuning out the teacher.

Krad walked out of the room when the bell rang, his guide had run off as soon as the bell went off leaving Krad standing at the door wondering exactly what his next class was and where it was. He looked at his schedule.

'_215…science'_ he thought before he looked at the room number for his first class, he sweat dropped. The number was 184, which meant that his next class was upstairs and he also didn't know where the stairs were.

'_Damn school…don't they give new students maps or anything?'_ he thought before picking a direction and walking.

Dark waved to his friend as he left for his next class. As he walked down the hall he heard cheering and smiled knowing it was probably a fight. He pushed his way through the crowd to the center. When he got there he figured out that it was going to be a fight and Krad was going to be part of it. Krad's books were on the ground and he stood glaring emotionlessly at the teen opposite him, Ryo.

Ryo was a guy who thought he was better than everyone else and he loved to pick on new people and well people in generally. He was tall, had a slightly muscular build and had short brown hair and eyes. Ryo wasn't scared of anything or anyone, well except for Dark anyway. Dark stood still and watched the scene play out in front of him. If need be, he would step in but for now he'll watch.

"So, you must be new huh. What's your name?" Ryo asked smirking at Krad. The blonde teen stood still, not saying anything. Ryo grew impatient.

"I asked what your name was, tell me!" demanded the brunette. Dark watched amazed that anyone but him wasn't scared of the boy. Most new kids cower no matter how brave they saw they are or think they are.

"Fine have it your way," Ryo said as he moved to grab the golden eyed boy. Krad moved slightly to his left and Ryo stumbled then regained himself. He turned around to face Krad, that's when Dark stepped in.

"Knock it off Ryo," he said laughing. "You'll get your ass kicked if you fight him." Dark bent down to pick up Krad's things before standing and handing it to him. Krad nodded a 'thanks' to him.

"How the hell would you know, Mousey?" Ryo yelled. Dark smirked at him.

"I just do." And with that he pushed Krad out of the circle and they made their way to his next class.

* * *

Tell me how you like it okay...i actually like this one...not like i don't like my other fics or anything...enough of my babbling...please review...thanks for reading!

unknownangel


	2. Chapter 1

The Point of a Knife – Chapter 1

unknownangel

A/N: Well for thanks to those who reviewed. It' is a Dark/Krad, Daisuke/Satoshi fic. Sorry for not putting that in the summary. Well hope you like it. **_OH! And if you read the first chapter, go back and make sure you read the entire thing because I added to the prologue!_**

Last Time

"_Knock it off Ryo," he said laughing. "You'll get your ass kicked if you fight him." Dark bent down to pick up Krad's things before standing and handing them to him. Krad nodded a 'thanks' to him._

"_How the hell would you know, Mousey?" Ryo yelled. Dark smirked at him._

"_I just do." And with that he pushed Krad out of the circle and they made their way to his next class. _

Now

"Hey Krad, wait up!" Dark yelled as he ran to catch up to the fast walking teen. Krad slowed, stopped then continued when Dark caught up with him.

"Sorry about him, he likes to pick on new kids," Dark said sheepishly. Krad glared at him as he continued walking. The purple haired teen never noticed as he kept talking, snatching Krad's schedule out of the blonde's hand.

"So, what class do you have next? Oh! Hey would you look at that we have every single class together!" Dark said cheerfully. Krad looked at him alarmed.

'_Oh god…No…I can't have all my classes with him in them all!' _Krad sighed. Today was not his day. He didn't want any enemies at this school…he just got one…he didn't want any annoying people who thought he was their friend…he has one of those too. He sighed again before looking up and finding Dark's face right in front of his.

Dark watched as Krad sighed and looked down. His golden bangs fell, covering his eyes. He frowned. _'His hair is like the sun, really bright, and…his eyes, I never really noticed but they're a shiny gold with a very small hint of chocolate brown. Beautiful…'_ Dark thought as Krad looked up and jumped slightly at finding Dark so close.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Dark asked softly as he watched the blondes' eyes. A twinge of panic shot through them, then cold eyes replaced fear. Dark's eye grew wide before he backed up and looked to the side.

"Well…um…heh let's go to class," Dark said as he lead the way. Krad let out the breath he held, took a shaky breathe then let that one out as well. He watched Dark fidget will speaking before following him. _'…...yes Dark…..someone has told me…….' _Krad thought before memories flooded his brain.

The bell sounded for lunch, snapping Krad back to reality. He had spaced out during his English class; looking out the window seemed so much better for him. He put his stuff back in a folder before he stood and again came face to face with Dark.

"Come on, let's go meet up with Dai and creepy boy," he said smiling softly. Krad nodded, following Dark. They went up to the roof and found the two up there. Daisuke walked up and smiled at Krad.

"Hi! I'm Daisuke. Nice to meet you Krad," he said.

"I've heard a lot about you. It's an honor to meet you, Daisuke," he said softly. Dark stared at him.

"Oh, so you'd rather talk to Dai-Dai here huh?" he said sounding hurt. Krad nodded as he looked at Dark indifferently.

"Fine then I'll just go cry in a corner and be depressed," he said as he slouched and walked slowly to a corner. Daisuke laughed lightly.

"Here's your lunch Dark," he said as he held it out.

"Well…I guess I can eat instead," he said as he took it then wolfed it down. Daisuke held one out to Krad.

"Here, I've got one for you too, Satoshi said he's never seen you bring food to your old school so I made you one," he said. Krad stared at the box before talking it from him.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he sat down by Satoshi to eat it. During lunch, Dark choked on his food twice; Daisuke finished his, Satoshi ate half and Krad picked at it. Krad stared up at the clouds while Daisuke talked to Dark. Satoshi watched Krad out of the corner of his eyes. His brother had grown so distant in such a small amount of time. One year was all it took for Krad to go from his normal caring calm mood to cold and distant. He sighed.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi. He was really worried about his brother. Dark watched as everyone looked at Krad and he didn't really seem to notice. Creepy Boy was worried about Krad; Daisuke was worried about Creepy Boy, then he came to himself. Was he worried about Krad? He really couldn't tell. Although he did know that something had happened to him, the look in his eyes when Dark told he had beautiful eyes scared him to be honest.

As the four teens walked out of the school, dark clouds sailed over them.

"Looks like it's going to rain, doesn't it Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked looking at the sky. Satoshi nodded. The two younger teens walked ahead of Krad who was walking in front of Dark. Dark ran to catch up to the blonde haired beauty, he threw his arm around Krad's shoulders.

"So, it's Friday, lucky you, starting on a Friday, anyway it's Friday what do you want to do?" Dark asked. Daisuke and Satoshi stopped then turned around to face the older of the four. Krad blinked then looked from Daisuke to Satoshi to Dark before he looked to the ground. He shrugged his shoulders and at the same time gracefully stepped away from Dark. The purple haired teen let his arm fall, letting the others think it didn't faze him he tried again.

"Well? Does anyone want to do anything tonight?" he asked. Daisuke looked at Satoshi.

"Umm… well, there's teen club that just opened and- " he said before Dark cut him off.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" He exclaimed. Krad looked up before he turned and started walking home again.

"Hey Krad! Where ya goin'?" Dark yelled, but Krad didn't hear him.

"Don't Dark. He's not used to having friends," Satoshi said. The two looked at him.

"What do you mean, Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Well, I've never seen him with anyone." They grew silent after that.

"All the more reason to take him out and show him a good time," Dark said determinedly as he started off in the direction Krad went. He stopped.

"Follow me dumbass," said Satoshi as he walked down an alley.

"Hey don't call me dumbass!" Dark yelled as he followed the giggling red-head and blue-eyed boy.

Thunder roared loudly as Krad opened the door to his house. He walked into the dark entry, put his book bag down then looked out the window in the room. Just as he noticed the other three coming up to the house, it started pouring. He watched as the three stopped then made a break for the house. He opened the door then he went to find some towels for them.

Dark grumbled as he walked behind the two. When the house came into view they heard loud thunder then a moment later they were drenched. They stopped then started running. When they came up to the house they saw the door was open. Krad walked into the entry with three big, white, fluffy towels and handed one to each of them. Daisuke and Dark thanked him at the same time while Satoshi nodded. Krad then went into the kitchen to make them all food. Satoshi lead Daisuke upstairs to his room so he could change into some dry clothes, Dark went into the kitchen, sat at the table and dried his hair. Dark watched Krad through his bangs as he dried the back of his head. When Dark saw the look in Krads' golden eyes he stopped and stared at the blonde teen. Krad looked like he enjoyed cooking, since he had a small smile on his face while he did it.

"Here," Satoshi said as he handed the dripping red-head some dry clothes.

"Thanks Hiwatari," he said as he took them and started changing. Satoshi blushed lightly before coughing and turning away.

"Hey, Hiwatari?" Satoshi turned around to find Daisuke with the semi-tight blue jeans that the blue-eyed boy gave him and no shirt. To be frank, Daisuke looked hot without the shirt and his hair dripping slightly.

"Yes?" he asked after he shook his head to clear his mind and shake out all the perverted thoughts he was having. Daisuke looked down with a worried look on his face.

"I'm worried about your brother. I mean," Daisuke said as he sat down on Satoshi's bed, "he seems so quiet and the look in his eyes…it…it worries me…" he said before he sighed. Satoshi smiled gently before walking to his bed and sitting next to Daisuke.

"I'm worried too Niwa…it's been like this for about a year now," he said quietly.

"Hiwatari?"

"Hmm?"

"Do…do you think that Krad is…is suicidal?" he asked softly while wringing his hands nervously. Satoshi snapped his head to Daisuke. The red-head saw the fear in the icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry! I just…I didn't mean…" he stopped and looked down.

"No it's okay. I just never thought about that. I'm not sure…" he said before he put his head in his hands. Daisuke watched sadly, he then wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist and hugged him tightly. Satoshi hugged him back. When they let go, they looked each other in the eye. Daisuke blushed slightly before he leaned forward. Satoshi blinked when he realized what Daisuke was doing before smiling and pulling the red-head to him and kissing him softly on the lips.

Satoshi ran his hands through the red silk-like hair while making the kiss deeper. He gently nipped Daisukes' bottom lip, making him gasp, before he slipped his tongue into the red-heads mouth. Their tongues battled, Daisuke moaned then they pulled apart for air. Satoshi watched as the boy he had secretly loved, opened his eyes. The boy smiled up at Satoshi, who gave a small smile back before kissing him again.

Dark got up from his seat, walked to Krad and leaned on the counter next to him. Krad looked up at him then went back to stirring the soup. Dark stared at the ceiling. It was quiet, no one spoke, but it wasn't a tense silence.

"Hey Krad?" Dark asked curiously. Krad looked up to him.

"You look like a girl."

END!

YAY! I finished the first chapter! I feel so proud of myself. The only reason I didn't get this up sooner was because I was depressed and I didn't have any idea what to do! BUT I FINISHED IT! Anyway please review, so many people read this I know but they are like me…..read, like it, and hope to fucking god that a lot of other people review so the next chapter comes up. HA HA! Yeah I'm like that, but you don't have to say anything in the review just send on so I'll know someone wants me to continue. THANKS!

unknownangel


	3. Chapter 2

The Point of A Knife – Chapter 2

unknownangel

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN D. N. ANGEL!

A/N : Hope you like this chapter

Krad stared mid-chop. Dark, had a smirk on his face as he leaned against the counter.

The two teens upstairs jumped apart when they heard a yell. They looked at each other then ran downstairs. As they hit the bottom step they saw Dark run past them with Krad chasing after him with a knife. The two watched wondering what Dark did to anger the normally calm and collected Krad. They heard a crash in the kitchen and cautiously they walked in. Krad had Dark cornered.

"N-now Krad," Dark said sheepishly. Krad then lowered the knife then went back to cooking. Dark looked at Krad and watched as he dug through a cabinet for a pan. The blonde stood then went to the stove.

"You know I'm right Krad," Dark said smirking. Krad turned and hit Dark in the back of the head with the pan.

"You look more like a girl than I do!" he yelled angrily. The younger teens stared at Krad with fear and amazement. Krad sighed then put the pan down. He knelt down and gently grabbed one of Dark's arms. He slung it over his shoulders then proceeded to half carry half drag the purple-haired, unconscious teen to the couch. Satoshi grabbed Daisukes' handed and gently pulled him upstairs. Daisuke hesitated.

"My brother will take care of him. Don't worry," he said. Daisuke nodded then followed Satoshi upstairs.

Krad gently ran his hand through Dark's hair on the back of his head.

'_No blood…good,'_ he thought before he went to get ice. He came back with an icepack, then laid Dark's head on a pillow with the ice under it. He grabbed the blanket that was on the back of a chair and covered the teen with it. Then he went back to cooking.

After Daisuke walked into Satoshi's room he shut the door then walked up and hugged the other from behind. Satoshi turned around and brought the red-eyes up to meet his. Then he kissed him softly. They pulled back then leaned in to share a more passionate kiss. Satoshi broke the kiss then trailed little butterfly kisses down Daisukes' neck. The smaller boy moaned as he tilted his head back to allow Satoshi more access to his neck.

Dark groaned then turned onto his side. His head hurt like hell! He gently touched the part that hut and winced.

"You shouldn't touch it." Dark opened his eyes and saw Krad sitting in a chair eating. Krad looked up at him, his piercing gold eye, emotionless. He got up then went into the kitchen. Dark watched him leave before he tried to sit up. He jumped slightly when he felt two hands help him. He never heard Krad come in. The blonde stepped in front of him and handed him a glass of water. Dark took it then gulped it down. He handed the empty glass back to Krad before chuckling softly. As Krad walked away he heard Dark.

"I guess I shouldn't call you a girl again." Krad smiled softly before he continued on his way to get Dark food.

"So where's Dai and creepy boy?" Dark asked before shoveling food into his mouth. Krad shrugged not looking away form the pouring rain outside. Dark stood…well tried to stand, before he falling back onto the couch, dizzy, Krad watched him try again. Dark sighed.

"Could you go see if Dai called mom about where we are?" he asked. Krad nodded before heading upstairs. He opened the door quietly and looked in. The two teens were asleep and shirtless. Well…clothes-less, all their clothes were scattered on the floor around the room. Daisuke had his head on Satoshi's chest. Krad smiled softly.

'_I see you finally got what you wanted Satoshi," _Krad thought before turning the lights off and shutting the door quietly.

Dark watched Krad walk up the stairs…well…more like he stared at Krad's ass while he walked up the stairs. The blonde had changed into a pair of black, slightly baggy cargo jeans, and had a plain white t-shirt on. Purple eyes closed as he smirked. Krad was hot; he wasn't going to deny it; the blonde hair that fell gently down his back, golden eyes that shined with enjoyment when he cooked. Sadly enough, that's the only time Dark's ever seen Krad smile; although Dark's only known Krad for a day, still…how could he not smile? Surely there are things that make the blonde smile besides cooking…right? Foot steps pulled Dark back into reality.

"So? Did he?" Dark asked when Krad came back.

"I don't think he did, he and my brother were sleeping," the blonde said as he gave the phone to Dark. Dark smirked before he dialed the number for home.

"Hey mom. No we're okay. No, we haven't been kidnapped. We're at creepy boys' house. Yeah. Okay. Dai's asleep already. Uh huh. Okay. Bye mom," Dark then hung up the phone.

"You don't mind us staying the night do you?" I don't want to wake Dai up," Dark said. Krad considered it then nodded.

"I don't mind," he said quietly. Dark stood then stretched.

"So …what do you want to do? It's still early so any ideas?" asked the dark-haired teen before he yawned. Krad shrugged again. The purple-haired teen looked around the house. _'Hmm….what could we do?' _ Dark thought before he smiled.

"Hey Krad, isn't creepy boys' birthday tomorrow?"

Krad cocked his head, confused, then nodded slowly. Dark smiled.

"Then let's go out and get stuff for him. We'll get decorations and presents. I know I still have to get him one. Dai, already has, so, how about it?" Krad thought for a moment.

"I wouldn't…know what to get…for decorations. We've never had a party…for our birthdays," Krad said softly and slowly. Dark looked surprised then he laughed.

"Then now's a great time to start!" he exclaimed before standing and pulling a shocked Krad out of his chair, toward the door, but stopped. Krad watched the other teen curiously. Dark turned around to face the blonde.

"Could I…um…borrow a change of clothes?" Dark asked sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. A ghost of a smile graced Krad lips before he turned around and motioned for the purple-eyed teen to follow him upstairs.

The sky was turning a rainbow of colors, telling the people that night was coming. The lights from store windows and street lamps shone brightly. Krad looked around him. It had been awhile since he'd be out at night; he'd forgotten how beautiful it was. As he looked around his eyes stopped when he saw a certain person. The teenaged boys' brown hair swayed slightly with the small breeze that blew through. Krad froze. The teen had turned around and Krad had a clear view of the angel like face and brown eyes. The blonde eyes grew wide in fear as he took a small step back. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and jump slightly.

"Sorry Krad I didn't mean to scare ya," Dark chuckled. The purple-eyed thief hadn't missed the scared look Krad had on his face and was at a loss as to what had scared him.

"Oh, no it's alright," Krad said as he shook his head lightly before he looked up into purple-eyes. He blushed slightly at how close they were, although it didn't seem that Dark had noticed. Dark smiled at him; then pulled Krad all the way to a little ice cream shop down the street and at the same time took some of the bags Krad was carrying. When they walked through the doors, Krad had to fix his clothes. Dark, apparently liked ice cream so they had moved at a seemingly…well…they moved at the speed of light is what it seemed like to Krad. Dark pulled him to the counter and ordered for him then turned to Krad.

"What do you want Krad?" Dark asked. The girl behind the counter waited patiently and slightly drooling, I'm mean seriously, who wouldn't if there were to extremely hot guys standing in front of you. Krad thought then quietly ordered a cup of chocolate ice cream, then Dark dragged him to a table and they sat and waited. Dark got up a minute later and got their ice cream. As soon as Dark handed Krad his ice cream and sat down, he dug in. Krad watched him slightly disgusted before smiling softly and taking a bite of his own ice cream. After their ice cream was gone they got up and left. Dark bouncing around on a sugar high with a slightly amused Krad following.

Krad leaned against the rail by the fountain looking out at the ocean. A gentle wind blew, playing gently with his hair. Dark stared in awe as he watched the beautiful blonde. He smiled. In just one day the annoying Dark himself had managed to get the blonde to smile; although small smiles, Krad looked better with them. Dark also thought that Krad had gotten used to him, because the blonde actually talked when Dark asked him something. The purple haired teen walked quietly toward the blonde then leaned on the rail facing the fountain. Krad looked at him.

"Today was fun," Dark said. Krad nodded as a little smile found its' way to his lips. Dark looked at the rosy pink lips. He coughed then looked away blushing slightly. The blonde never noticed. Dark looked at the clock on the fountain, 9:34.

"Maybe we should head back," Krad said quietly as he pushed off the rail. Then a hand shot out and grabbed the blonde gently. Krad looked a Dark confused before his eyes widened. Dark pulled back and smiled.

"Ice cream," Dark said softly. He bent forward slightly to grab some of the bags they had then started to walk back to Krad's and Satoshi's house. Krad touched his lips lightly. Dark kissed him. He couldn't believe it. The annoying purple haired, purple eyed, teen had **kissed **him! Krad shook his head to clear his thoughts then jogged to catch up with Dark. When they reached the house Krad opened the door then set the bags down on the kitchen table. Dark yawned. Krad then motioned for Dark to follow him upstairs. Dark entered the blonde's room. It was extremely clean and white. Then something was thrown at him. A pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt, clothes to sleep in. Krad then went to the bathroom to change.

When Krad returned Dark was already changed and asleep…in his bed. Krad sighed. He was going to tell him to sleep on the couch at first but, it's not too comfortable. So again, Krad sighed then turned out the light and gently climbed into his bed, trying not to wake him. His bed was big so he didn't have to worry about it being too cramped. Krad turned on his side, back facing Dark and slowly drifted to sleep.

WOOHOO! HAHA! I finished the chapter! Finally! I've had writer's block for who the hell knows how long. I was starting to get pissed off! Anyway, hope you like this one. Remember REVIEWS MAKE WRITER'S HAPPY!

unknownangel (I decided to change my name back)


	4. Chapter 3

The Point of a Knife – Chapter 3

unknownangel

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Previous Chapter:

_When Krad returned Dark was already changed and asleep…in his bed. Krad sighed. He was going to tell him to sleep on the couch at first but, it's not too comfortable. So again, Krad sighed then turned out the light and gently climbed into his bed, trying not to wake him. His bed was big so he didn't have to worry about it being too cramped. Krad turned on his side, back facing Dark and slowly drifted to sleep._

Now:

_Mmm….I smell food…._ Dark thought before cracking open one of his amethyst eyes. He glanced around the bright room then winced and buried his face in the pillow when he looked out the window. _Krad…you're so quiet. Are you just shy? No…that can't be it….The look you gave me when I said you were beautiful…it scared me. Why? What happened?_

"Dark?" someone said softly. Said teen jumped slightly before looking at the other. His breath caught in his throat, and for a moment, he was unable to speak. The light shown around the blonde like a halo engulfing his body. Gold eyes looked at him curiously yet softly.

"Come on. It's time to get up." Krad's voice snapped Dark back to reality.

"Why?" Dark whined as he looked at Krad with puppy eyes. The blonde blushed slightly.

"Ah…well…um…" Dark smirked, _Aww! Krad's so cute when he's blushing! _

"Krad! Why?" Dark whined some more. The blonde's blushed deepened.

"Satoshi's birthday…uh…the decorations we bought…I don't..." he stopped then looked into Dark's smiling face.

"Okay." He said, then he got off the bed and stretched. "Let's go!" he exclaimed before he gently dragged the golden-eyed teen down the stairs.

Light filtered into the room landing on a pair of pale blue eyes. The owner of said blue eyes shifted and watched his redheaded lover sleep. He ran a hand down the teens' cheek, ran a hand through his soft hair, then leaned forward, and kissed him lightly on the lips. The other teen stirred then slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the other, then smiled.

"Good morning, Dai," whispered the blunette as he kissed his lover on the forehead.

"Morning, Sato." Then they cuddled and stayed that way for a while, before Daisuke lifted himself up and smiled down at Satoshi.

"Happy birthday Sato," he said then kissed him. Satoshi smiled then returned the kiss with equal passion.

"Finally! We're done!" Dark said as he threw himself on the couch. Krad smiled softly before he set the table and placed the food on it.

"You know what Krad?" The blonde jumped, then spun around. Dark chuckled before he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and hugged him tightly. The blonde froze.

"Even though I've only known you for a day, you're one of the best friends I've ever had." Dark whispered. Krad stood shocked for a moment before he slowly returned the hug, just not as tightly as Dark was holding him. _Why does this feel right?_ Krad asked himself before closing his golden eyes.

Dark breathed in deeply, _He smells like vanilla,_ he thought before he tightened his hold slightly. _I don't want to let him go, but… I'll have to eventually...Damn._ They stayed like that for who knows how long before Krad placed his hands lightly on Darks' shoulders.

"Dark," Krad whispered, "We should call them down…before the food gets cold." Dark nodded, face still buried in the blonde's pale neck. Krad waited, the purple-haired teen didn't' let go.

"Dark," Krad said as he pushed at the other's shoulders lightly. The teen still wouldn't let go.

"Dark!" Krad said sternly. The other teen jumped slightly then backed away, hands up, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Krad, you're just so comfortable I almost fell asleep," Krad stared at the other in shock. Dark, having just realized what he said, stopped and stared in shock as well. Krad started to blush.

"Umm…I'll…I'll go wake the other two up, I'll be right back!" Dark stuttered before running at full speed up the stairs to Satoshi's room. Krad stood still, not quite sure what to do. Dark sure was a strange person. Very strange. A little…**too** strange. Oh well. Krad shrugged it off. Maybe Dark would do him some good. He seemed reliable enough. _**CRASH **_ Uh….okay…maybe not.

Dark stood outside the door, listening. _A lot of noise coming from in there._ Dark smirked, before quietly opening the door. When he looked in, he saw two lumps in the bed and heard many sounds that will not be put into words. The purple-eyed teen tried very hard not to laugh, but…there's only so much you can do. The two in the bed jumped and sprang apart, both facing the door and a laughing Dark who was trying to stay standing, but that wasn't working very well.

"DARK!" Satoshi yelled before taking his alarm clock (he hated the thing anyway) and throwing it at the laughing idiot in his door. _**CRASH**_ Damn…it missed.

"Get…BWAHAHA…some…HEHEHEHE… clothes…HAHAHA …on…BWAHAHA…" Dark said between bouts of laughter. Uncontrollable laughter could be heard going down the stairs, fading, before it turned to nothing. The two younger teens had mixed expressions. Daisuke was red with embarrassment; Satoshi was glaring arrows, daggers, basically any, and everything that had a sharp point that could kill someone. He'd get him back. He didn't know how, when, or where…but he would **definitely** **get him back**!

"Dark?" Krad asked as soon as Dark came down the stairs, still laughing his ass off.

"They were…HAHAHAHA!!!" The purple-eyed teen couldn't finish. Krad looked at him strange. Yep, Dark was **really** weird…extremely weird. The blonde sighed then smiled slightly when the other two came down the stairs. Satoshi looked at Krad surprised after seeing all the decorations in the house.

"Happy birthday little brother," he said quietly. Satoshi returned the small smile before they all took a place at the kitchen table to eat.

"That was great Krad!" Dark said as he leaned back in his chair finally full. Krad blushed slightly.

"Yes, it was delicious thank you Krad," Daisuke said. Krad nodded in thanks before standing and gathering all the dishes and taking them to the sink. Daisuke and Satoshi walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to Satoshi's room to finish what they had started before breakfast…Dark smirked while watching their retreating backs before standing and going to the sink to help Krad. Krad jumped slightly when he felt Dark come up next to him. Dark saw and looked at him questioningly with out turning his head. Then something caught his eye he moved to the side a little to get a closer look. It was a bandage…and it looked like there were other scars. Dark went back to looking at what he was doing. Satoshi did say that Krad was having troubles but…were they bad enough to get him to cut himself? It made Dark think and he didn't want that, but Krad just got comfortable with him being there, so he didn't want to ruin it. So he made up his mind, if he sees any new cuts after today, he'll ask, but only ask; he wouldn't make Krad tell him, not until he was ready too. Well…for now anyways.

The dishes were done and Dark sat on the couch lazily watching Krad clean the kitchen. As soon as Krad finished and walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel, Daisuke bounded down the stairs pulling Satoshi along with him. Dark smirked.

"Aw so you have clothes on." Satoshi glared at the purple haired teen as Daisuke turned a bright shade of red. Krad, who stood behind said purple haired teen, none too gently smacked the teen in the back of the head before walking back into the kitchen to put the towel back.

"Ow…" he grumbled as he rubbed his head, glaring at Daisuke as the boy giggled at his brothers' expense before picking up a small box wrapped in ice blue wrapping paper.

"Here Sato, open this one!" the boy beamed as he shoved the box in the others' face. Krad quietly sat down in an armchair watching with a slightly smile at Satoshi's apparent happiness. The blue haired boy took the box before carefully pulling the paper off and opening the box. In it was a necklace with a blue pendant and a carving of white wings in the blue stone. Satoshi looked at it wide-eyed as he pulled it out of the box.

"I have one too, but mine is red with black wings, see," Daisuke said softly as he pulled the necklace out from under is shirt. Satoshi smiled as Daisuke took the necklace gently and clasped it around Satoshi's neck.

"Thank you Dai," said the blue haired teen as he gently kissed the other. Krad smiled gently, happy that his brother had found happiness and someone to care for. Dark watched them for a moment before looking at Krad. _Hmm…he doesn't seem depressed...damn I'm thinking! What will my teachers think?_ Dark thought before he took his own present and threw it at the couple still kissing. Satoshi hissed when it hit him in the head.

"You need to breathe ya know, I just saved your life and you repay me by glaring! How rude!" Dark said dramatically as he acted hurt. Satoshi growled before he opened the box, but before he took all of the wrapper off he stopped and stared wide eyed at what it was. Daisuke watched him.

"Sato, what is it?" he asked innocently. Dark smirked again, then put on a serious face.

"I think it might be a little late, but I guess it's a good thing little Dai Dai here is a guy." Daisuke looked at Dark curiously before he moved to look at what was in the box. Satoshi saw this and moved quickly out of the way. Daisuke frowned.

"Satoshi let me see it," said the spiky haired teen, Satoshi shook his head. Daisuke pouted slightly before he tackled the other in hopes of seeing the gift his obnoxious brother bought his boyfriend. Krad, still sitting silently in his chair couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the display, he knew what the present was, and although it had surprised him, he expected nothing less from the purple haired prankster. He smiled, watching his brother and his brother's lover wrestle for the box. When Daisuke actually got a hold of the box, he sat down on his lover's back, pinning him down and looked at it. Seconds later Dark burst out laughing as his brother turned bright red again for the umpteenth time that morning and just barely managing to dodge the box of condoms that had been thrown at his head.

"Dark!" Daisuke yelled as he tackled his brother; Dark, still laughing fell with his brother on top of him and wrestled with the younger teen. Satoshi watched with a smirk as Dark was getting owned by his brother before he looked at Krad, who smiled back at his brother. Satoshi returned the smile before he reached out and grabbed the present his older brother handed him.

"Thank you Krad," he said when he saw the picture of him and Daisuke and Dark all together having fun. He looked at it; it was a recent picture, they had been at the park Dark had Satoshi in a headlock and Daisuke was on Darks' back trying to 'rescue' him. _When did Krad take this? _He thought as he looked at their expressions. Dark's was one of pure mischief and fun, Daisuke was laughing and Satoshi had a small smile on his face. The picture was amazing, to say the least, it captured who they really were on the inside and was simply amazing. Satoshi looked up to ask Krad when he had taken it, but found his brother over by the two wrestling boys trying to pry Daisuke off, but was smiling the whole time. Satoshi set the photo down before going to help his brother.

A few moments later Satoshi sat at one end of the room trying to talk Daisuke out of murder, while Krad was at the other end holding an ice pack to Darks' bruised forehead, where he hit the table. The boy had to be a masochist because he was still laughing at the present and egging Daisuke on. Krad shook his head gently, a small smile still on his face when Dark looked at him. Dark smirked as he took hold of the ice pack just as the doorbell rang. All four boys looked up and towards the door. Satoshi stood to go answer, but Krad stopped him.

"I'll get it." He said quietly as he made his way over to the door. He unlocked it, pulled it open then stood staring wide-eyed at the person standing in the doorway.

* * *

A/N: Okay here is the 4th chapter!!! sorry it took so long!! This one is actually slightly longer than the others and since it's summer the 5th chapter should be following soon after!!

Now here's an update for the other stories I'm currently trying to work on::

Does it Matter: I have the 4th already written, I just haven't typed it yet, but I'm going to do that one next!

Raging Rain and Longing Love : I finally found the 3rd chapter…I lost it but now that it's found I can get back to work on that one! Yay.

Blood Red Rain : Still haven't gotten it finished and all because I hate chapters anyway, I forgot what I was originally gonna do but the summary has given me a clue so I hope to get that one up soon as well.

Again sorry for the late updates…I'll try and get those up as fast as humanly possible!

unknownangel


	5. Chapter 4

The Point of a Knife – Chapter 4

unknownangel

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

A/N: Okay Chapter 4!! Hopefully this is as good as the previous chapters. I started it at 1 in the morning plus lack of sleep from some sort of insomnia for the past week so if it's bad I'm soo sorry.

**Last Time**

_Krad shook his head gently, a small smile still on his face when Dark looked at him. Dark smirked as he took hold of the ice pack just as the doorbell rang. All four boys looked up and towards the door. Satoshi stood to go answer, but Krad stopped him. _

"_I'll get it." He said quietly as he made his way over to the door. He unlocked it, pulled it open then stood staring wide-eyed at the person standing in the doorway. _

**Now**

"Good morning Krad, how are you this fine Saturday?" the person said smirking. Krad watched him fearfully. The guy was two years older than him, at 19, and held quite a bit of an advantage, he was tall, pretty muscular, had brown hair and eyes, and an angel-like face; that Krad knew was only a façade. The golden-haired boy remained silent, before glancing back toward the living room worriedly. Laughter could be heard and Krad almost smiled, knowing it was Dark. The man in the doorway beckoned Krad outside, and the teen obliged hesitantly. As soon as Krad had stepped outside, the other closed the door and shoved Krad against the wall.

"Krad, why weren't you at school yesterday? Were you sick?" the other asked with fake worry as he held Krads' wrists against the building, on either side of his head. Krad looked down hoping to be able to hide his fear but that only made the other angry. The man then took hold on both of Krads' wrists in one hand and grabbed his chin roughly with the other, forcing the golden eyes to look at him.

"Krad I asked you a question, answer me," he growled out before smirking at the look he was receiving. Krad had a mixed look of fear, worry, pain and defeat.

"Leave me alone, Ishizeki," Krad responded quietly, then he kicked himself mentally knowing exactly what that kind of response that would get. The man called Ishizeki glared at Krad before punching him in the stomach, hard. Krad gasped at the pain and clenched his eyes shut as his knees gave out, but he never fell. In fact he was still being held against the damned wall, with Ishizeki still holding him up; which only added more pain, because the cuts on his arm were being stretched. Ishizeki laughed.

"What was that Krad? I didn't hear you," Ishizeki then proceeded to pull the pained boy back up and looked at the blonde's eyes again. He moved closer to Krad and felt the other jump when their bodies were completely against each other. Krads' eyes widened with fear. He jumped again when a stream of hot breath ghosted across his neck.

"Krad you smell good," Ishizeki whispered before kissing Krads' neck just below his ear. Krad whimpered slightly. Ishizekis' hand moved slowly down Krads' body before moving around him and grabbing his ass. _'…not again…why…please no more…'_ Krad thought. He knew there was no escape, he'd tried on more than one occasion but each time he tried, Ishizeki would be rougher and hit him more; that and Krad just wasn't strong enough, but he sure wished he was. Then something drew his attention…a sound…a yell…Krad tried hard to focus on it.

"Krad, where are you?" he heard, it was Dark calling him from inside the house. Ishizeki heard it too; he looked back toward the door then glared harshly at Krad who looked relieved. He roughly grabbed Krad's chin again, kissed him roughly then walked away. The blonde leaned against the wall slightly shaking then as the door opened he slid down the wall to the ground.

"Krad!" Dark exclaimed when he noticed the shaken up teen; he went to him immediately, knelt down and touched his shoulder lightly. Krad flinched at the touch, but didn't remove Darks' hand.

"Krad what happened?" Dark asked softly before he took in the other's appearance. The fear and pain in his eyes, the shaking body, the blood…wait…the blood? Dark looked back at the others' left arm curiously and saw blood. For a second he just sat there staring at it with Krad. Then he snapped out of it.

"Krad you're bleeding!" he exclaimed then went to help the teen up. He managed to get the other into the house and on the couch after a few minutes; but each time Dark touched him, he would flinch, and shy away.

"Hold on Krad," he said gently before he left. He got a small kitchen towel and soaked it in water before going back into the living room. Dark watched the other carefully as he knelt down in front of him and gently took hold of the boys' arm. Krad, again, flinched at the touch but seemed to snap back to reality. He attempted to take his arm back but Dark tightened his grip slightly. Fear appeared again in his eyes, Dark watched sadly.

"Krad, it's okay, let me clean it," Dark said as he sat on his knees. Krad continued to fight him.

"Krad!" Dark exclaimed when the blonde broke free and curled into a ball on the couch.

"Leave me alone…go away," Krad whispered fearfully. Dark touched Krads' arm lightly.

"Krad, I wanna help you. Please let me," he said gently. Krad looked at Dark. Compassion and sadness swam in his dark purple eyes as he pleaded with Krad. For some reason Krad didn't know, he wanted Dark to help him…he wanted to tell Dark and let him in but…Krad shook his head. Dark wouldn't like him if he found out…he was pathetic…taking his pain away by causing more pain to himself…how was that helping? Krad felt his eyes tear up; shocked he gently brought his uninjured hand up and wiped a tear from his cheek.

Dark watched shocked, Krad was crying…why? Dark got up slightly and sat on the edge of the couch. What happened to him? Who was at the door? What the hell do I do? Where's creepy boy when you need him? Dark cursed…so many unanswered questions and no one there to answer.

"Krad…please…" Dark said as he, again, gently took hold of the others' arm and pulled up his sleeve. He tried hard not to look at the other scars as he wiped the blood and placed it on the cut that was bleeding. Krad looked away and down as Dark did this. Tears still fell from his eyes but he gave up on wiping them away. Dark looked up from the arm and took one hand and gently wiped a few tears from the blondes' face.

"You don't have to tell me," Dark said softly, gently, "Just…uh…I'm here if you want too." Krad glanced at him before he nodded.

"I won't tell anyone…if you don't want me too…um…" The blonde turned his head and looked at the purple haired teen. Dark took in a quick breath at the fearful and pained golden eyes that looked at him. Damn…he was gonna kill whoever hurt Krad…as soon as he found him. Dark looked back to the cut which had pretty much stopped bleeding. He stood then gently helped Krad stand, since the blonde was still shaky, and led him upstairs to his room. He helped sit on the edge of the bed and then looked around the room, questioningly.

"Under the sink." Dark looked at Krad before he nodded and went to the bathroom. He came back with a bandage and placed it over the cut. He then looked at the disheveled blonde again.

"Krad your shirt has blood on it…let me take it…so it doesn't stain," Dark said as he dug through the blondes' closet for another shirt. He handed the blonde the shirt then turned around. From all the flinching the blonde did, Dark was pretty sure he didn't want to be stared at while he changed. Just before he was completely around Krad had the shirt off and was putting on the other one and Dark saw a greenish- purple bruise forming on Krad's stomach. Oh yeah, he was definitely gonna kill the guy. Then he turned back around and took the shirt from the blonde before helping him into bed. Krad was about to protest when Dark shook his head.

"You're shaking Krad…just rest a bit." Then after tucking the blonde in he took the shirt and went of the find the laundry room, but not before calling his mom and asking how to keep blood from staining. After ten minutes of trying to convince her that it was only a scratch he hung up and did as told. A few minutes later he was back in Krad's room watching the blonde sleep. He was curled up on his side. Dark smiled then brushed back Krad's bangs gently. This angelic guy…why did something bad have to happen to him…was it because of his physical appearance…he appeared so innocent that it was hard to tell whether it was real or not, and not in the sexual way either…Dark thought…no more like naivety…Dark sighed. What to do…Dark had no idea. He sat down beside the bed and lay his arms on the side, his chin on his arms as he watched the sleeping teen. He got up slightly and lightly kissed Krads' forehead.

"Don't worry Krad…I'll be here for you…I'll protect you."

* * *

A/N: Okay here's the 4th chapter!! Yay I'm on a roll! Haha. Hope you like. If any of you noticed at the beginning I started hating Ishizeki as I was writing but I decide to leave my explicit comment. Lol when he had Krad up against the wall after punching him….poor Krad…why I'm tormenting him is beyond me…he's my favorite! Anyway enough of my babbling, review please!! 

Oh and sorry it's so short. ;


End file.
